


Take You There

by singeramg



Series: Tumblr Prompts [4]
Category: British Actor RPF
Genre: Choking, Daddy Kink, Dom Henry, Dom/sub, F/M, Friends to Lovers, Oral Sex, Overstimulation, Past Sexual Abuse, Size Kink, Triggers, past animal abuse mention, sub Reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-15
Updated: 2020-05-15
Packaged: 2021-03-02 20:41:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,086
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24192994
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/singeramg/pseuds/singeramg
Summary: You met Henry Cavill in a dog park... you never thought it would end up like this?*No graphic descriptions of abuse in the story**UPDATE: Helpful reviewer pointed out I posted the wrong version of this story. It has been fixed!
Relationships: Henry Cavill/Original Female Character(s), Henry Cavill/Reader, Henry Cavill/You
Series: Tumblr Prompts [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/55049
Comments: 3
Kudos: 67





	Take You There

**Author's Note:**

> This story was from a request on my tumblr!  
> May I ask for a request with Henry Cavill x reader: She was short, curvy/chubby and so out of his league! They had been friends since meeting in a dog park a few years back. But nothing moore- so reader was surprised when Henry called to ask her out. But the evening went on like a dream and suddenly they end up on his couch. Henry being the gentleman he is, proceeds with care . Reader suddenly straddles him, kisses him hard and whispers by his ear: "You dont have to be gentle with me..."  
> So this one took me a little bit longer to write. Well let me rephrase, I wrote it, I hated it, so I re wrote it and this was the outcome.  
> *UPDATE: I have the interactive fic app on my computer and if you aren't familiar with it it changes the name of y/n in any fic to a name of your choice. I love the name Anissa (thank you black lighting lol), so when I was reading the tumblr version I changed the name, and when I copied that version of my work to post here I never checked. So oops! Its all fixed now!

**A/n 2: So this post was not only inspired by the lovely request above, but by[THIS](https://singeramg.tumblr.com/post/618087487237242880/so-i-was-reading-through-some-old-lipstick-ally) post and THIS post. **

**Also[Take You There by H.E.R](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.youtube.com%2Fwatch%3Fv%3Do-dcFBiJnjo&t=Mjc5YTdmNTc2MDJiYmQ0ZTMzNTAwMzY4YjM5MWQ2MDlhNDRjNTY3ZCxaOGhsWGxWRA%3D%3D&b=t%3ADNrvLljvAfN4mLBr9LjvTw&p=https%3A%2F%2Fsingeramg.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F618149690329956352%2Fmay-i-ask-for-a-request-with-henry-cavill-x&m=1) and [Like This by Brandy](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.youtube.com%2Fwatch%3Fv%3DrO2n7SZsXbI&t=NTFjMzEwMzdjOWE2ZWQ2ZTRlN2U0OTljOWZhOWQxN2YyNGFkZDY2YixaOGhsWGxWRA%3D%3D&b=t%3ADNrvLljvAfN4mLBr9LjvTw&p=https%3A%2F%2Fsingeramg.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F618149690329956352%2Fmay-i-ask-for-a-request-with-henry-cavill-x&m=1)**

(Y’all these songs… whew… they make me feel some kind of way)

[Originally posted by henriscavills](https://tmblr.co/Z8LfIc2bu-Qfi)

**Take You There**

It was refreshing to be out in the crisp morning air. A new start to a brand new situation, a new place. You and your shelter dog, a German Shepard mixed with some other stuff, but you had taken one look at his face in the pound, and once you heard his story, the one year old came Home with you. He had become Y/D/N your protector and the furry friend a girl could have. People often found it amusing that a 5 ft something girl had control over that large of a 2 year old dog but he was the kid you didn’t have and when the opportunity came to relocate to the U.K. you took it and after everything you had been through, it was a welcome change. 

You landed a few days ago and it was taking some adjustment for you time wise, so the only way you knew how was to force it, hence why you were in a park on a chilly weekday morning. Thankfully not so cold that you needed to be bundled up to high hell, but a black jacket and yoga pants, with tuning shoes seemed to be enough to keep you warm. You pulled a ball cap over your head with lead in hand and set out to explore the small residential area you moved to, seeing as you weren’t due to start your new position of senior editor for a publishing company next week.

You had wondered up on the park about a mile away from your house, it was large, definitely covered quite a bit, but very lush with trees and pathways that twined all around, birds whistling, in fact in was so damn peaceful you thought for a second you fell out into one of the various Disney worlds you liked to watch as a kid (adult). It had been relaxing, and Y/D/N was enjoying sniffing around the various bushes, marking everything he could. 30 minutes in and you had just started to regret that extra slice of pizza from the night before. You weren’t exactly out of shape, but you were what people called slim thick. Moderate chest size, definitely more than a handful of both those and hips, thick thighs and lets not forget your stomach, it wasn’t the epitome of fitness and bane of your existence. Of course you had things about yourself that you wished you could enhance or modify slightly, but overall you were happy with yourself.

It had taken you a long time to get to this point, a few failed relationships and a terrible experience at the beginning of your college career that involved a fun night out with your friends that turned into waking up with no memory of the night before, nor how you needed up missing vital pieces of clothes on the floor of some abandoned warehouse where the party had been. It had changed everything for you, for a long time your didn’t trust anyone, confidence shot, but time, self defense classes, and much needed therapy about multiple things in your past, and here you were. Ready to take over the world and not let anything stop you from doing whatever you set your mind to, even when it meant leaving everyone and everything behind to move to a place where you didn’t know a soul. 

You sigh as you come to a particularly steep hill and stop for a second, just to get your energy up to start walking again. Then suddenly there was a loud crash and boom from somewhere nearby, and given your fur baby’s history, he jumps, his lead flying from your hand as he takes off into the vast park.

You call his name but as another boom sounds he doesn’t reappear. 

You begin looking for him, trying not to cry as you call out for him. You had no clue where he could have gone, and he was not responding to your hails for him.

You feared that he had run out into the street or was so far gone that he couldn’t find you. You were still walking around, ignoring the bang of what you had figured out was nearby construction, rounding the latest thicket of trees, seeing your large dog cowering next to a man dressed similar to you, a Bernie cap in navy with a red and white around the brim, covering what you could see of dark hair, and he was also wearing shorts that did nothing to hide his thighs telling you he was in shape underneath his jacket, if they were any indication to go by with a big dog of his own, with his back partially to you. 

The sight of the man reaching down, rubbing behind the ears, with fond, yet comforting touches. The sight stops you in your tracks for a moment because this was not like your dog at all. The fear of loud noises yes, but to find some random stranger and for it to be a man nonetheless shocks you., that he was even letting himself be touched by him. You breathe a sigh of relief walking over to them, and calling out for your dog. Who can’t actually run to you because the stranger has his lead firmly in hand, but does get excited and start pulling toward you upon seeing you. 

You make haste to the group and the stranger stands to his feet, almost taking you back by how much he towers over you. Your smile is wide as you bend down giving your own affection, glad to feel him trying to climb up like he was a two pound puppy. The boom sounds again and he whimpers, curing into your side.

_“Awe baby, it’s okay sweetheart.”_

You try and soothe your dog meanwhile looking up to the tall man still holding his lead. He is looking at you two with concern and you stand to your feet as he holds the lead out, making eye contact with his multidimensional blue eyes.

You don’t dare admit how he makes you feel upon first up close glance, learning long ago obviousness gets you nowhere in places you had no chance. He looks familiar but you were more worried about your dog than why a random man in the park looked like someone you knew. Probably from your previous receptionist job, and last time you checked you didn’t know any Adonis’ so it was probably a fluke. You take the lead from his hand with a small smile and look back down to your shaking dog.

_“Thank you so much. Y/D/N here has a rocky past with loud noises. The construction took us both by surprise and he took off. I am sorry if he bothered you.”_

The man smiles at you and for the second time in a manner of minutes you feel your heart flutter, you push it back.

_“No he wasn’t any bother. I was actually worried for the big fella. He startled Kal and I for a moment but once we realized he was just scared we relaxed. Just been hanging out here trying to get him to calm down.”_

_“Yes I am surprised he let you touch him. He is usually very skittish around men he doesn’t know, I was actually stopped in my tracks at him being so friendly to you.”_

_“I’ve been told I have a way with animals. I don’t think I’ve seen you here before and dare I say you don’t sound like you are from around here.”_

You laugh a little.

_“Well you would be correct, although if you hadn’t heard a different accent I would be worried. Hi I am Y/N, just moved into the neighborhood a few days ago.”_

_“Hello, I am Henry and this is Kal, been a resident here quite a while. Welcome to the neighborhood. “_

You lean down where his giant dog actually has the chance to come over to you, allowing you to pet him, feeling like everyone in this moment dwarfed you even the animals. You get back to your feet. Shake Henry’s hand, ignoring the feeling in your fingertips as he shakes your hand.

_“Thank you. Well we better get back home, I don’t think my protector here will be much of any protection for anyone if I don’t get him away from all the noise. See you two around.”_

_“I agree, see you around the neighborhood.”_

You two part ways and you are sure you will never see him again…

##  ***2 Years Later***

That had been the understatement of the year. Here you were sitting in front of your vanity, sweeping on the last of your blush across your cheeks. This was far beyond what you normally signed yourself up for when it came to Henry. 

Henry Freakin’ Cavill

It had amused him to no end that you had no clue who he was at first…or second meeting. Your friendship was something kind of strange, you both a little wary of letting new people into your life, you from past experiences and he from the obvious fear that they weren’t genuine and after him to do something for them. Therefore when he ran into you at the park he would offer a small smile and keep going. Then it became obvious you two were going to run into each other when you and he found yourselves at the same market, and coffee shops. The community was used to seeing Henry around and it was only the odd photographer looking for a quick buck that would come snooping around to catch him doing mundane, which was annoying to him. The worst had been when they took one photo of you two at the park letting Kal and Y/D/N play together, laughing about something random like you tended to do and spread it about the internet. After the internet had tried to learn everything about your life (thankfully no avail) and not to mention the attempted self confidence destruction of your body by many who felt you were not worthy of him. You had wanted to answer “maybe he wasn’t worthy of me” the next time the negative fandom culture came for you, but you refrained because honestly it probably was a lie.

Confidence was worn like armor instead of a party trick and you kept pushing through your world, and when photographers tried to show up while you were hanging out, you would always give them a what for. The hell you gave the photographer who caught you at Henry’s front door with all the makings for lunch you promised to make for him.

Henry Always gets a kick out of it and secretly loves that you go to such lengths to protect him. Yes he was physically strong, but he had his days when the world seemed like it was just too much, where his anxiety got the better of him and cameras, fans and all around chaotic energy was overwhelming and and it was in those days you showed up and out for him. A curvy little spitfire that even battling her own things lit a spark in his chest. He had played the role of being her friend and confidant in a new city because honestly at the beginning despite him being attracted to her that was exactly what he needed. Coming off a breakup of his own, busy filming schedule he had planned his downtime as such he had minimal contact with the public. She had become a very good friend to him at a time where he could admit he needed someone just as much as she did. You and your dog had become an extension of his home and vice versa and the whole time he never admitted that those feelings had developed into something more. 

After conversation with his brothers (who had pegged his feelings for you from the beginning and even more so once they actually saw you two together or heard you in the background of his house during Face-Time’s and whatnot) they had all but threatened to beat him down if he did not tell you exactly how he was feeling. Better yet, “Just ask her out already Henry!” Was more of the general consensus.

Which is how he ended up developing his plan and you were sitting at your vanity getting dressed for a date, not date. He just knew you were it…

Actually you were getting dressed for a black tie gala. A GALA.

As Henry’s date not date. He had shown up about 2 weeks ago in a slight panic because he had forgotten about the event and how much he hated going without someone he knew but he couldn’t skip it. It was a large gathering of people who all seemed hellbent on being in his face, especially following the success of _The Witcher’s_ first season. He all but begs on his knees for you to go with him and ‘stave off the worst’, you had never really been able to tell him no when he made that pleading face, big blue eyes, with his heterochromia visible. 

So here you were on a Saturday, hair in a elegant updo and a dress that played up your attributes and hid what you deemed as flaws. You had to admit upon standing and looking yourself over that you had done an excellent job in getting ready. You as sliding on your heels, just as the doorbell rings. You were glad you had your pooch locked in your guest bedroom with food and water because normally he would have been all over the door by now. You grab your things and open the door, where Henry with a mop of curls with just enough product to enhance but not straighten, and a suit that fits him just about perfectly, although you also could bet on his buttons screaming for mercy underneath the suit jacket. Henry’s jaw drops as you open the door.

_“Y/n…”_

_“I know I am actually a girl under those hoodies and yoga pants.”_

_“You look absolutely stunning.”_ He is blinking and does his best to cover how dry his throat has gotten. He clears his throat as you step out the house, locking your door, and he offers an arm to help you down the steps to his ordered car for the evening, where the driver starts to get out but Henry waves him off wanting to open the door for you himself. As you were sliding in he says

_“Oh and darling you’ve never had to fear me not seeing you as a woman. You in those yoga pants are one of the highlights of my day…”_

You look at him with wide eyes while he side eyes you with a mischievous look on his face, his smile mannish, and you had no response…

***Later***

The night felt like a dream. The event had been buzzing with excited energy, and Henry had been right, he had everyone trying to come up to him, smile in his face and take photos. When you noticed he was flagging you would conveniently find a way to pull him away, and not to mention he had turned up the charm ten fold with you and you weren’t sure if he was being serious with the compliments whispered into your ear, the longing looks from across the room, always touching you whenever he was close enough, not to mention the posturing and make sure when’re a male came to talk to you, he made himself readily available to stand by your side or pull you away.

The tension of the tension you felt as he pulled you in for a slow dance, fingers resting on your lower back, as you two rock back and forth. You needed to get home and revive yourself of all the pent-up arousal just so you could look your friend in the eye. When you pulled back up to your flat, you are more than grateful for the space, because you did know long you could stand being wrapped up in Henry’s cologne it was making you lustful and semi annoyed, because it for all of Henry’s compliments and brief touches, he wasn’t showing remarkable interest. So you knew resorting to yourself was the most efficient way, you didn’t say anything about not using Henry as your motivation, much like you caught yourself thinking.

How you would let him do pretty much whatever he wanted, you had found yourself thinking about if he would be gentle or rough or something else entirely. 

You shake off the random thought of what Henry could you to your body and he walks you to the door. He waved his hand, sending the driver away, following you inside, hell bent on delaying your gratification on the premise that he was still wired from the party. When he said that You didn’t think that he meant to hang out at your house. You kick your heels almost instantly as you flop onto the couch. 

_“Why must we wear beautiful torture devices?”_

You say, pulling the hair pins from your hair, the other elaborate torture you’d been forced to endure for the sake of beauty and Henry, having removed his jacket, bow tie and cufflinks. Tossing them around like he lived there, which if judging by how many times per week he was there, he practically did, flops next to you on the couch, pulling your feet into his lap. 

_“ You could have worn a burlap sack and looked better than everyone there.”_

You let out a groan when like the heavenly god like man he is, he begins to massage the ball of your foot.

_“Geezus Henry, your hands have been anointed by the gods above.”_

He gives you a chuckle and presses a little firmer. When you thought about his hands on you it hadn’t been like this but 

_“That’s it Cavill marry me. I’ll do whatever you want as long as you rub my feet.”_

You say tossing your head back on the lip of the couch.

_“Whatever I want?”_

Your eyes shoot up and you look at the mischievous tone of Henry’s voice. You ignore how it makes you feel 

_“Yes.”_

_“Can I remit payment from you now?”_

You sit up slightly from where you were leaning back on the couch.

_“Sure, what did you have in mind?”_

_“ I want breakfast in the morning.”_

_“Meaning?”_ You ask with a gulp in your throat but still maintaining eye contact to show you weren’t about to back down. Henry lets one hand drift from your foot up to your ankle and then your calve.

_“It means that you look absolutely amazing in that dress and I’ve spent half the night wanting to pull it off of you. Well let me rephrase it. I’ve spent a large amount of time since I met you wanting to get you out of your clothes.”_

There was a moment of silence as you contemplated your answer. 

_“ You are certainly straightforward tonight. You must have more to drink than I thought.”_

You laugh, split between wanting him to be dead serious and the other half hoping he was joking so it didn’t mess up what you had deemed as a great friendship. Henry notices your slight apprehension.

_“If it makes you feel better Y/N. I have only had enough to give me the courage to say to you what has been on my mind since I met you.”_

You pull your legs from his lap, self conscious of everything, especially when you doubted everything he was saying to you. Your ego wouldn’t let you show the weakness.

_“Now I know you’ve been drinking Cavill. You must have forgotten I’ve seen the women you’ve dated before. I am not your type.”_

_“Confident, self assured, beautiful, knows how to put me in my place. Rest assured you are. It’s better with you because none of them were my friend first. Y/n, I have always wanted you.”_

Henry leans over, taking a hand in his own and you look up at him, with your ears ringing but receiving what he is saying. 

_“Y/n?…it’s okay if you don’t feel the same…”_

_“Kiss me Henry.”_

He leans over at your words and kisses you, your lips moving together as if they had been practicing for ages, his lips just as soft as you knew they would be, clearly experienced as you let him win the dominance of the kiss. He moves even closer, his body pressed against ours as much as you could sitting up, and his hands drift to your hips. His touches are delicate across your arms and they barely felt like they were there. You feel on fire for him and want his hands on more than just your hips through a dress. You knew he was attempting to take it slow because of your past, he didn’t want to scare you or send you into a flashback, but you knew he wouldn’t. Everything felt different with him. You trusted Henry more than anyone else besides your family. You knew he’d be the one man not to hurt you. To respect your wishes, and treat you like you were a princess. However you didn’t want that right now.

You let him lean back on the couch, pulling him by his lapels, his body weight on top of you. You had waited too long for this moment. You had looked at too many movies, too many photos and cheeky interviews of his, too many trips down the rabbit hole of tumblr where you’d never admit to him that you’d found some fan fiction of him where him taking what he wanted was just what you wanted from him in reality. 

You had done enough fantasizing and knew enough about him to know he could treat you like royalty but right now you wanted him to fuck you like a whore. 

You knew he would never give that to you unless he was prompted. So you pushed off of him suddenly, he lets you move from under him and stands. Henry immediately goes to apologize to you, thinking he had freaked you out with his wandering hands. He sits up on the edge of his seat. Regret forming in his eyes.

_“Y/n I am so sorry.”_

You press your finger against his lips, reddened from kissing you.

_“Henry. You have nothing to apologize for. In fact, I need a little help if you don’t mind.”_

You turn away, your back to him, but slightly turned so he can reach the zipper, delicately tucked and hidden into the side. You don‘t have to say much else as he reaches, pulling it down and in return to let it fall to your feet, 

leaving you in your sexy barely there black lace undergarments. You turn and face him, trying not to feel self conscious as he stares you down. Henry bites his lip and lets one hand drift from your thick thigh up to the edge of your panties.

_“I am glad I didn’t know you had these on under that dress. There is no way we would have made it the whole night at that party. In fact we might not have made it at all …”_

He looks at you as if asking for permission to take off your panties as the other hand joins your waistband on the other side, and you respond by reaching behind your back and unclasping your bra. You used to think your body was the curse in high school, he clearly appreciates it now, and years had passed and judging by the look of pure adoration in Henry’s eyes you knew the extra would only give the lucky man in your life something to hold on to while he drove you to new heights. Henry pulls off your panties, and he doesn’t pull you down to the couch, he kisses your stomach, then around your thighs, his hands gripping your hip, before one slides away to your knee, tossing on over his shoulder, leaning even closer to your mound and inhaling your scent. You don’t have a chance to say anything other than a ‘oh Henry’ as he licks a large flat swipe across your lower lips, a blissed out hiss escapes your mouth, and you adjust your stance slightly wider. Henry doesn’t waste anymore time, delving his tongue around, holding you still against his face while your legs tremble and you work your manicured fingers into his dark brown curls. You were caught between wanting to push him away and wanting to pull him closer, his fingers sliding into you so easily by how wet you were. You could cum very easily from this treatment and Henry seemed determined to not let you move from his mouth until you did, with a firm grip on your ass and a small cry you cum against the stiff peak of his tongue on your clit, followed by the suction action of his mouth. You didn’t want to scare him off by yelling too loudly with the intensity of your orgasm. However he keeps going, the pain of over-stimulation crests into a second mind numbing orgasm that has you squeaking.

Normally you were not a squeaker but nobody had ever eaten you into two orgasms back to back. 

Henry pulls away with a smile, his eyes enthralled enough with you that he shinned even in the dim light of the living room. You lean down kissing him, your taste swirling on his tongue. 

You wanted more. Nobody knew that you felt the most in control and safe by giving up your control to someone you trusted. There was no one in your life you trusted more than Henry. You needed Henry to unleash the primal side of him you knew to burn under the surface. You wanted his flame to consume you until you both burned out exhausted over sheets pulled from the edges of your bed, sweat running from every pore that made you wish you looked cardio a little more seriously. 

Surprising him by pulling away from his lips and pushing on his chest so he sits back, in response you climb into his lap, his arousal prominent, your wetness seeping into his pants. He was rock solid and damn it you wanted him inside of you. You lean into his body, a slow grind together that makes you moan and lean down by his ear. 

_“Henry…baby, you are holding back on me. You know I’m not made of glass.”_

You start unbuttoning the white shirt that had been begging for mercy since he put it on. You accentuate your needs with another whine and move onto the button on his pants.

_“Y/N. I just don’t want to scare you off. If you knew how long I’ve wanted this. I can’t mess this up with my proclivities. Especially not with everything you’ve been through…”_

You look him dead in his eyes, making sure he understood everything you were about to say and made your consent clear.

_“ Henry every other time you are the consummate gentleman. I have no doubt that if I asked of you right now, you would stop, I also know that you would treat me like spun sugar, ready to melt in the rain, but baby **You don’t have to be gentle with me**. We can have sweet slow sex later.”_

You lean as close as you can to his ear, breasts against his bare chest, the texture of his chest hair a welcome contrast. You take the leap, the energy finally overtaking you.

_“Right now I need you to own me. Please fuck me sir.”_

You feel Henry’s breath hitch and it’s like night and day as you panic for a split second, thinking you had miscalculated everything, maybe taken it too far with the ‘sir’. Henry just surprises you by standing up, hoisting you in his arms like you were a feather pillow, which turns you on even more, then sees him handling you as if you were nothing more than 100 pounds. You’d seen the man work out, so you assumed he could lift you, but he barely even shows any hint he is carrying you. Stopping to pin you against the wall for a brief moment grinding his hardness into your core, kissing you so as to steal all the oxygen in your lungs for himself. You stay there for a moment, letting him grind into you, kissing and nipping down your neck with his pointed teeth, almost as soon as he releases your lips. You just know he would leave marks and honestly you couldn’t wait to wake up in the morning and see them. 

He takes you back to your bedroom, not immaculately clean, with a sweatshirt hanging over the end of the bed, you didn’t care about any of that in the slightest. Henry just tosses you onto his bed, where you and your chest bounce a little upon impact. 

_“You know, I have always wanted you in my bed, always wanted to see you spread out just for me. Y/N if I show you this side of me, you have to promise me you will tell me if it’s too much. Safeword out and I will stop immediately, I won’t get mad, and we can slow things down, or even stop all together if that is what you wish. Understand something my sweet girl, that as of right now I am the one in control. We use the stoplight system. If I ask you how you are Green is okay or good. Yellow means you are nearing your limits and tells me I need to slow down. Red means I stop immediately, we return to normal and discuss what went wrong, as if I see fit we shall return to our play or we finish for the night and you allow me to take care of you. If that is agreeable then say yes.”_

_“Yes.”_

_“Good Daddy is going to take good care of you. You are going to let me right?”_

He says his thick fingers sliding up your neck and into your hair, before twirling it around, giving it a tug. 

Yes this is exactly what you wanted.

_“Yes Daddy.”_

He tugs again and pushes your head away slightly, and Henry steps back from the edge of the bed, his zipper ominously clicking as he pulls it down, then slides out of his shirt, then the pants themselves. He crooks a finger and scoots your body closer to the edge of the bed.

_“Now you are going to be a good girl and suck my cock.”_

He says reaching into his dark grey boxer briefs, gripping his cock in his hand pulling it up and out, making your mouth water in anticipation, as you watch his hand move across the thick, big, reddened flesh. He lets you make the first move, and you pull down the rest of his boxers and then you lean forward, tongue darting out to taste the pearl of fluid gathered at the tip. The taste is salty but not unpleasant, manly, unique but not unpleasant. You draw your tongue from base to tip, only skipping over his fingers that still held him firmly. He groans at the feeling of your pointed tongue, then he drags the tip across your lips, and then taps at your mouth with it.

Dropping your mouth, almost scared you world have to unhinge your jaw for him to fit. He unleashes a moan at your mouth surrounding him, the warm flesh against your tongue making you give the smallest of moans. You start slow, your tongue doing most of the work, then you bob your head letting yourself adjust to it, going about half way down, taking note of the small twitches of his hips and thighs. His hands guide into your hair, gathering it into his fist so he could watch you easier.

_“My good girl. I can’t wait to train you to take my cock all the way down your throat.”_

He surprises you by pushing down, making tears form in your eyes as you gag at him moving unexpectedly deeper. He does it again, taking control of the moment, his heavy cock against your tongue.

_“Go on suck it like a good girl.”_

You hollow your mouth, taking a long pull, the sounds of it obscene in the darkness of the room. Your control back for a moment, you use your hands around what doesn’t fit in your mouth. Letting him drift as deep as he did when he pressed forward himself, despite it being passed where you were comfortable. 

_“Look up at me.”_

He says to you as you suck him, and then let your hand fall to the side, and he goes deeper still. A tear falling from your eye, and he reaches up, wiping it away. 

_“There’s my girl. I can’t wait to see your throat bulge around my cock. You are going to be such a good girl for me. Ready to take Daddy in your tight, little pussy?”_

You nod around the mouthful of cock, you can feel yourself wet and wanting, and soon you feel him pull himself from where he had been holding in your mouth. He kisses you roughly and deeply, then you are pushed onto your back as he leans over you, his large body engulfing yours, as your legs spread to make room for him between them, which makes your size kink activate, feeling small under him. He reaches down clearly looking for his wallet, you shake your head.

_“On the pill.”_

He stops digging around, capturing your lips again, aligning himself with you. His face softens up for a moment when he pulls back, the sweet Henry back in place long enough to ask.

_“Last chance Y/N. It’s okay we don’t have to go any further tonight. We can wait…”_

His blue eyes are wide and honest as You take his lips by surprise, and kiss him passionately as you can then coyly smiling and saying.

_“Please fuck me Daddy.”_

Just like that, the switch activates in him again and he is over you, your fingers gliding up his arms and holding onto his shoulders as he slides into you a lot slower than you expected. Despite your eager disposition, with his size you were grateful. He gives you time to adjust to him, coxing you to relax and caressing your body gently, waiting until your legs fall open even more, and you roll your hips to begin moving and then ratcheting up to the pace he wanted to set with you. The pace that made you yelp, whimper and screech, with no regard for your neighbors, that made you dig your nails into his back. 

He clearly likes making you lose control, pushing particularly deep every time you moan daddy in his ear, sliding his large hand to your neck, not pressing hard, but with just enough force that you felt it. 

He speaks of how you two are going to have so much fun and how once again he can’t wait to train you. All while groaning, and short curses into your ear, all the while thrusting into your body, his cock making you regret any other guy before him. 

Shit how had you been passing on this for 2 years? You wouldn’t again, that much as sure…

You aren’t entirely sure of what he had in mind by training you, but you are sure you are looking forward to it, as he moves you into a different position and spends the remainder night all but demanding you cum on daddy’s dick. You know this is the start of something new that will be devilishly fun and dirty, but also knowing your Henry, sweet and loving. 

**Something you never thought would have happened from taking Y/D/N to the park all those years ago…**

**Author's Note:**

> A/n: I tried y’all. I did the best I could with this… so I hope its okay. Thank you for giving this a chance. Also requests are welcome anytime so send them in!
> 
> Thank you for every reblog, comment and like. It gets me going!


End file.
